


Never by accident

by judithandronicus



Series: Olive's Marvel Bingo Fills [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, Gen, Introspection, Iron Man 2, POV Natasha Romanov, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithandronicus/pseuds/judithandronicus
Summary: “I don’t know, Mr. Stark,” she began, “I wouldn’t want to hurt anyone by accident.”Neverby accident.The Black Widow struck with surgical precision.Anyone she hurt was hurt intentionally.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Olive's Marvel Bingo Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719307
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Never by accident

**Author's Note:**

> For Doc Olive #3130 Tony Stark Bingo  
> quare S3:  
> 

“That’s it, just slide inside.” His free arm snaked its way around her waist, broad palm resting lightly on her hip as he stepped closer, stepping just this side of too close to her backside. His fingers skated the swell of her hip; she could feel the heat emanating from his body where he was oh so carefully _not_ brushing up against her ass. His liquor-soaked breath was hot against her neck as he leaned in, a tease along the shell of her ear.

This was too easy.

For some reason, she’d thought Tony Stark would be at least something of a challenge. She didn’t like being wrong. A lesser operative might have rolled her eyes at the cliche of it.

“Like this?” she asked, coaxing her voice into throaty murmur, the rough edges softened with asweet honey drawl that had Stark groaning as he drew almost imperceptibly closer. The agent curled one corner of her lips into the coy beginnings of smile, looking over her shoulder to get eyes on the target.

“You’re a natural,” he praised, breathing the words against the curls behind her ear. He slid his fingertips down the length of the gauntlet now firmly attached to her hand, then cupped it gently from underneath. “Wanna take a shot?”

“I don’t know, Mr. Stark,” she began, “I wouldn’t want to hurt anyone by accident.”

 _Never_ by accident.

The Black Widow struck with surgical precision.

Anyone she hurt was hurt intentionally. 

“I’m right here, Miss Rushman. Trust me, you won’t hurt anyone. I won’t let that happen.”

_Yeah, right._

She wondered if Stark, the Ironman himself, actually believed the lies he told himself.

“Fire in the hole!” He yelled, then urged her to take aim at the ridiculous ice sculpture across the room. “One—” Widow took the shot early, just to see how Stark would react.

“Nailed it!” Stark didn’t skip a beat, almost like he’d anticipated her tactic. “You got him!”

She couldn’t help but be impressed by his instinct.

“Gosh,” she turned around and grabbed hold of the target’s waist, “it packs a big punch!” She eased the phone out of his pocket with one hand as she scratched her nails across his lower back with the other.

Or maybe it was a fluke, she thought as she slipped the device into her bag. She definitely expected a so-called genius to be more of a challenge.

Stark was stuttering now as he looked across the room. “W-wait! Pep c’mon!”

The operative allowed her gaze to follow Stark’s to where Pepper Potts was standing, broken heart on sleeve and precisely wrapped gift in her hands.

“Great, both my girls are here!”

 _Shit._ For a fleeting moment, Natasha was overwhelmed by the broken intensity in Pepper’s eyes, felt the ache of it deep inside.

She swallowed thickly, and then shook it off.

_Just a little more red in my ledger._

“Pep, you remember—where’d she go? Nat? Natalie?”

Stark’s voice faded into the background as the Black Widow slipped back into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Tony Stark Bingo fill, my first ever Iron Man fic, my first ever Black Widow fic. LOTS OF FIRSTS. Thanks for reading!


End file.
